Stuck
by Dhabum
Summary: Last Chapt is up '-')/Jika memang aku harus hidup dalam kebohongan,, itu tidak masalah untukku hyung,, asal ada kau-/ShowKi/Monsta X/For Dhabum to Monbebe with love/YAOI/typos/badplot/judul maksa/RnT/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

a/n

Pengennya bikin ff buat menyambut mv our boys iniii 😍

Makanya judulnya maksa banget..

Enjoy ya yeorobuunn :*

oh iya.. Follow instagram monfiction buat update ff monsta x all pairing .

Kalau mau promo ff juga bisa.. Tinggal komen aja .

Enjoy

warning!

Yaoi

typos/no eyd

bad plot/judul ngga nyambung

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda meringkuk di salah satu sudut rumahnya. Tidak berani bergerak sedikitput karena kobaran api bisa saja menyambarnya jika saja ia bergerak. Tapi diam di tempat tentu saja bukan pilihan yang bagus saat perlahan lidah api mulai menuju ke arahnya. Sebelah tangan menutup mulut agar asap hitam tidak masuk, tapi tentu saja itu tidak banyak membantu.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Dadanya terasa terbakar saat asap-asap itu mulai mengisi paru-parunya.

Secara naluriah dia meringkuk membelakangi api, berusaha melindungi diri meskipun itu percuma.

"Yoo Kihyun! Yoo Kihyun! Jawab aku?!" Sayup-sayup dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hyunghh.. Aku di sini.. Tolong selamatkan aku.." Rintihnya susah. Sepertinya ini adalah bagaimana dia mati. Terbakar heh? Sangat mengenaskan.

"Kihyun-ah!" Dengan gesit, pemuda tadi menghindari kobaran apu menuju tempat Kihyun berada. "Yoo Kihyun.. Sadarlah.. Jangan tutup matamu!" Pemuda tadi mengguncang tubuh Kihyun kuat. Membuat mata yang sudah hampir tertutup itu kembali terbuka meski dengan susah payah.

"H-Hyunwoo hyungh.." Suara Kihyun sangat lemah.

"Iya sayang.. Ini aku.. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu.. Jadi jangan tutup matamu.. Berjuanglah bersama ku.." Setelah menutupi hidung Kihyun dengan handuk basah yang sudah disiapkannya dari luar, Hyunwoo mulai membawa Kihyun ke dalam gendongannya.

Kobaran api semakin menggila, dengan susah payah Hyunwoo yang membawa Kihyun itu mencari jalan yang aman. Dan sialnya mereka ada di lantai dua. Membuat Hyunwoo mengumpat saat menyadari satu-satunya tangga sudah menjadi abu di beberapa bagiannya.

Melihat Kihyun yang mulai susah untuk bernafas membuat Hyunwoo mau tidak mau haru memilih berjalan di atas bara api. Tak apa asal Kihyun selamat, tekadnya.

Terimakasih pada tubuhnya yang terlatih, itu sangat membantu di saat-saat seperti ini. Meskipun ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terbakar, sama sekali tak masalah untuknya.

Suara sirene dan jeritan di luar sana mulai terdengar. Membuat Hyunwoo merasa cukup lega saat melihat pintu yang lagi-lagi sudah menjadi arang berada tepat lima meter di depannya.

"Bersabarlah sayang.." Mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuh Kihyun yang sudah lemas.

Empat meter dari pintu keluar, Hyunwoo mendengar suara-suara yang ada di luar semakin jelas. Tiga meter, Hyunwoo bisa mendengar suara tangisan cempreng Minhyuk yang memanggil-manggil nama Kihyun dan namanya. Dua meter Hyunwoo bisa mulai melihat kerumunan orang di luar sana.

"Hyungh.." Rintihan Kihyun membuat Hyunwoo menoleh padanya. "Terimakasih.." Meski dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, ucapan Kihyun seolah memberi kekuatan baru untuknya.

Satu meter,

"Hyunwoo Hyung!" Kihyun terbelalak kaget saat sebuah batang kayu dari kusen pintunya yang terbakar tepat di atas mereka terjatuh.

...

Kihyun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Pelipisnya basah oleh keringat. Menghela nafas lega saat menyadari itu semua hanya mimpi.

"Kihyun-ah kau tak apa?" Minhyuk yang mendengar jeritan Kihyun dengan panik memasuki kamar tempat Kihyun berada.

"Aku.. Memimpikannnya lagi.. Kebakaran itu.."

"Ini sudah hampir satu tahun.. Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi konsultasi?" Saran Minhyuk sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kihyun.

Mendengar saran Minhyuk tadi membuat Kihyun melotot marah. "Sudah kubilang kan.. Aku tidak gila.. Aku tidak butuh Konsultasi.." Ketusnya.

"Bukan hanya orang gila yang pergi konsultasi Kihyun-ah..-"

"Auh.. Terserah-terserah.. Aku tidak mau dengar.. Tidak dengar.." Kihyun mmenutup kedua telinganya. Malas mendengar ceramah Minhyuk yang selalu didengarnya hampir setahun belakangan ini tentang 'bukan hanya orang gila yang pergi kosultasi ke psikiater'

"Ya.. Ya.. Terserah kau saja.." Jengkel Minhyuk dengn bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kau mau tetap di sini?" Kihyun mulai risih saat Minhyuk yang bukannya pergi, malah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Kenapa? Kau kan sudah biasa mengabaikanku.. Kenapa sekarang mendadak risih begitu?"

"Aku butuh privasi untuk menelfon kekasihku sekarang Lee Minyuk-ssi.." Enteng Kihyun sambil mulai mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Kekasih?" Tanya Minhyuk tak mengerti.

"Ya.. Kekasihku.. Hyunwoo Hyung.."

Terlalu asik dengan ponselnya. Kihyun bahkan tidak menyadari perubahan pada wajah Minhyuk.

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi, Minhyuk pun keluar dari kamar Kihyun. Memberikannya privasi untuk bicara dengan Hyunwoo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hyungwon yang sudah ada di luar kamar Kihyun langsung memburunya dengan pertanyaan, kentara sekali guratan cemas di wajah tirusnya.

"Dia sedang menelfon,,, Hyunwoo"

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Minhyuk, Hyungwon juga memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama.

* * *

'Tuut tuutt' Kihyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat Hyunwoo tidak langsung menerima panggilannya.

"Halo.." Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar suara dari seberang. Serak, khas Hyunwoo yang baru bangun tidur.

"Hyuunggg..."

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku.. Mimpi buruk lagi..  
Tentang kebakaran itu.." Kihyun sedikit menggerutu sambil memilin selimut berwarna biru terang yang menyelimutinya.

"Oh.. Haruskah aku kesana?" Kihyun tersenyum senang saat menyadari kekhawatiran Hyunwoo.

"Tidak.." Kihyun menggeleng, "Ini jam dua pagi.. Dan sangat dingin di luar sana..."

"Baiklah.. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah akan ada di depan rumahmu dengan sebuah teddy bear?"

"Eum.. Aku hanya menginginkan Hyunwoo bear untu memelukku sebenarnya hihi.." Kihyun tertawa sendiri mendengar gombalan amatirnya untuk Hyunwoo.

"Kau tau.. Aku selalu bersedia untuk memelukmu.." Entah kenapa Kihyun seolah bisa membayangkan ekspresi lucu Hyunwoo saat sedang menggombalinya itu.

"Eum..." Untung mereka berbicara via telfon, kalau tidak Hyunwoo pasti sudah menggodanya karena wajahnya memerah hanya karena gombalan murahan pemuda itu.

"Kihyun-ah.."

"Apa?" Kihyun yang masih tersipu karena rayuan Hyunwoo tidak menyadari keseriusan di nada bicara Hyunwoo.

"Apa kau masih tetap melihat api?"

"Hmm... Kadang-kadang tempatku seolah-olah dikepung api.." Lirih Kihyun.

"Kau.. Tidak ingin pergi ke kantorku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyunwoo membuat mood nya mendadak berubah, "Hyung juga mengira aku gila?" Marahnya, namun jelas sekali kekecawaan yang tergambar lewat kata-katanya.

"Bukan.. Bukan begitu sayang, tapi menurutku akan lebih baik untuk mendapat jadwal konseling dengan-"

"Kukira hyung akan percaya padaku.." Air mata sudah membuat garis lurus menuruni pipi Kihyun. "Ku kira Hyung akan bisa menenangkanku.. Tapi kau sama saja.. Aku tidak gila.."

'tut' dengan pikiran yang kalut, Kihyun memutuskan sambungannya. Membuat Hyunwoo menghela nafas di seberang sana.

Kihyun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Terlalu banyak menangis membuatnya lelah, matanya memberat hingga dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia sudah terlelap.

Dalam tidurnya,, Kihyun merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya dari belakang. Ingin sekali mencari tahu siapa yang dengan lancang memasuki kamarnya. Namun matanya terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Dari aromanya, entah kenapa dia merasa jika dia adalah Hyunwoo.

"Hyunwoo hyungh.." Lirihnya dengan mata yang masih enggan terbuka.

"Ya sayang.. Aku disini,, tidurlah.." Bisikan Hyunwoo tepat di belakang telinganya membuat ketakutannya hilang. Selama Hyunwoo ada di sampingnya, Kihyun selalu merasa aman.

Di luar pintu kamar Kihyun yang tidak tertutup sempurna, Minhyuk sedang menangis sesenggukan dalam dekapan Hyungwon yang juga sedang menangis. Meskipun Hyungwon tidak sampai terisak seperti Minhyuk, hatinya sebenarnya sakit melihat Kihyun yang sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

Jam tujuh pagi, Kihyun mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari yang menerobos begitu saja tanpa sungkan menusuk-nusuk matanya. Dengan susah payah dia membuka matanya yang terasa menebal karena kebanyakan menangis semalam.

Kihyun yang merasakan satu titik berat di perutnya itu menunduk, melihat lengan berotot yang sedang memeluknya posesif.

"Jadi semalam aku tidak bermimpi?" Gumamnya pelan sambil mengelus lengan Hyunwoo yang melingkari perutnya.

"Maafkan aku.." Kihyun bisa mendengar suara serak Hyunwoo di belakang telinganya, membuatnya sedikit meremang.

Kihyun diam, tadinya dia ingin segera berbalik untuk mendaratkan morning kiss di bibir Hyunwoo. Tapi niatnya batal saat dia ingat kalau baru beberapa saat yang lalu Hyunwoo membuatnya kesal. Jadi Kihyun memutuskan untuk diam, tidak melakukan apapun.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon, dengan lembut Hyunwoo membalikkan tubuh Kihyun yang membelakanginya. Untuk saat ini, Kihyun sangat tidak ingin Hyunwoo melihat wajahnya yang pasti sangat jelek dengan mata yang membengkak dan bekas-bekas air mata yang tampak kotor. Namun apalah daya saat kekuatan Hyunwoo memang jauh di atasnya.

"Maafkan aku.." Hyunwoo sangat menyesal menyadari dialah yang membuat Kihyun seperti ini.

"Jangan diulangi lagi.."

Hyunwoo diam, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap mata sembab Kihyun. 'Maafkan aku' batin Hyunwoo.

* * *

Lagi, Kihyun meringkuk di sudut kamarnya saat dia melihat api-api itu seolah mengejarnya. Air matanya keluar dengan sangat deras, tubuhnya yang meringkuk masih bergetar hebat. Dadanya seolah terbakar saat banyak sekali asap hitam yang mengisi paru-parunya.

"Uhuk.. To long.. Tolong selamatkan aku.." Rintihnya susah. Tangisannya semakin kencang saat lidah api menyambar lengannya. Membuat kaus lengan panjangnya terbakar. Panas,, sangat panas.

"Siapapun tolong aku.. "rintihnya. "Hyunwoo hyungg.."

"Akh!" Sebuah kayu penuh api jatuh tepat di depannya. Membuat kakinya melepuh.

"Tidak-tidak.. Tolong ak!"

Minhyuk yang melihat Kihyun meringkuk di sudut kamarnya sambil berteriak kepanasan itu sudah hampir menangis.

"Kihyun-ah.. Sadarlah.. Di sini tidak ada api.."

"Akh.. To tolong aku.. Panas.. Akhhh!" Kihyun semakin menggila.

"Yoo Kihyun, tolong sadarlah.. Aku mohon.." Iba Minhyuk. Dengan panik, dia mencoba menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Halo.. Wonho-yah.. Tolong aku.. Kihyun.."

Sepuluh menit kemudian Wonho datang. Tanpa harus bertanya dua kali dia langsung tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dengan susah payah dia menyuntikkan beberapa mili obat penenang di lengan Kihyun yang masih meronta. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kihyun mulai tenang dan perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Wonho mengangkat Kihyun yang sudah tenang ke atas kasurnya.

"Apa yang harus kalakukan Wonho yah?"

"Kau harus membujuknya agar mau berkonsultasi hyung.. Bagaimanapun, obat tidak akan banyak membantu kalau Kihyun sendiri tidak ada niat untuk sembuh" terah Wonho sambil melakukan pemeriksaan dasar pada Kihyun.

"Wonho Hyung!" Hyungwon yang baru saja datang setelah mendapat kabar dari Minhyuk langsung memasuki kamar Kihyun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Wonho hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Semakin lama kalian menunda pengobatan, ini akan menjadi semakin susah.."

"Ya Tuhan.."

* * *

Hyunwoo memandang cemas Kihyun yang tertidur di atas kasur. Tangannya tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Kihyun yang ada di genggamannya.

"Hyungh.." Kihyun bergumam lirih dalam tidurnya. "Hyunwoo hyungh.."

"Aku di sini sayang.." Hyunwoo menusap air mata Kihyun sayang.

"Hyung.." Kihyun balas menggenggam tangan Hyunwoo. "Aku.. Melihatnya lagi.. Kejadian itu.." Kihyun memandang Hyunwoo dengan matanya yang basah.

"Sst.. Tak apa.. Semuanya sudah berlalu sayang.."

"Aku.. Takut.. Hyungh.."

Hyunwoo membawa Kihyun ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tolong aku.."

Hyunwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau yakin.. Kalau aku mengambil konseling.. Aku.. Bisa sembuh?" Kihyun bertanya ragu-ragu. Hangatnya dekapan Hyunwoo membuatnya tenang.

"Tentu saja sayang.."

"Hm.. Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya.."

"Bagus sayang.. Kau memang anak pintar.." Hyunwoo mengacak rambut Kihyun gemas.

"Mana hadiahku?" Kihyun mendongak menatap Hyunwoo.

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang aku pintar.. Jadi mana hadiahkuu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau.." Jawab Kihyun cepat. Sepertinya dia sudah merencanakan ini.

Hyunwoo tersenyum, sambil merebahkan tubuh Kihyun pelan-pelan. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Matanya tertutup rapat, menantikan kehadiran Hyunwoo.

"Eh.." Kihyun terkejut, kenapa Hyunwoo malah merapikan tempat tidurnya, seolah menyuruhnya tidur. Bukankah seharusnya mereka.. -you know what lah yaa-

"Untuk saat ini.. Kau harus istirahat dulu.. Sesi Konseling itu tidak gampang.. Kau harus beristirahat.. Aku akan membiacarakan jadwalnya dengan Wonho.." Jelas Hyunwoo sambil menyelimuti tubuh Kihyun.

"Kenapa Wonho? Kenapa tidak Hyung saja?" Tanya Kihyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menilaimu dengan objektif karena hubungan kita.. Kalau aku yang melakukannya akan sia-sia sayang.."

"Begitu.."

"Tenang saja.. Meskipun dia tidak sehebat diriku.. Dia pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik.. Haha" Hyunwoo mencoba menghilangkan keraguan Kihyun.

"Hei.. Aku bahkan lebih mempercayai Wonho hyung.." Cibir Kihyun.

"Dasar.."

"Hyung~" Kihyun menahan tangan Hyunwoo yang mulai menjauh.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan pergi.." Pinta Kihyun dengan wajah yang memelas. 'Kalau kau pergi kali ini.. Aku takut tidak akan melihatmu lagi' batin Kihyun. "Aku takut kalau nanti aku mimpi buruk lagi.." Bohong Kihyun.

Hyunwoo terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Nanti aku bisa meminta langsung pada Wonho Hyung atau Hyungwon.. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah..."

Kihyun tersenyum bahagia, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Hyunwoo bisa ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Setelah melepas jaket nya, Hyunwoo pun lekas berbaring menghadap ke arah Kihyun. Memandang lekat wajah cantiknya, membuat Kihyun tersipu-sipu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu... Membuatku malu saja.."

"Kalau begitu.." Hyunwoo menarik Kihyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak bisa menatapmu kalau begini kan?"

Kihyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Hyonwoo yang disukainya.

"Hyung? Apa menurutmu aku ini gila?"

"Semua orang di dunia ini gila sayang.."

"Hng.. Jadi hyung juga gila?"

"Mungkin.. Aku tergila-gila padamu.."

"Yah.. Aku sedang serius hyuuunngggg.."

"Dari pada menyebutnya gila, lebih cocok disebut bingung.."

"Bingung?" Tanya Kihyun tidak mengerti.

"Iya.. Bingung.. Orang yang bingung hanya perlu bertanya pada orang lain.."

"Hm.. Begitu.."

* * *

Kihyun memulai sesi konselingnya hari ini. Sedikit gugup saat memasuki ruang kerja Wonho.

"Oh.. Silahkan duduk.." Wonho tersenyum ramah.

Kesan Kihyun untuk konseling pertama bersama Wonho cukup menyenangkan. Benar kata Hyunwoo, Wonho adalah psikiater yang hebat. Dia sangat sabar dan sangat tahu apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan agar Kihyun tidak merasa tertekan. Jadi selama satu jam lebih melakukan konseling, Kihyun sama sekali tidak menyesal mengikuti saran Hyunwoo.

Kihyun sedang menunggu di sebuah halte. Sangat dingin bahkan sweeter tebal berwarna coklat yang dia pakai tidak sebegitu bisa menghalau angin musim gugur yang menerpanya.

Bibirnya cemberut saat susah sekali memanggil Hyunwoo. Hanya suara operator yang menjawab panggilannya. Padahal sudah tiga kali dia menelfon nomor Hyunwoo.

Ini yang ke empat dan yang terakhir. Jika Hyunwoo tidak mengangkatnya juga, Kihyun akan membuat Hyunwoo menerima akibatnya nanti.

"Halo.." Terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Hyung.. Kenapa tidak mengangkat telfonku?"

"Maaf sayang.. Aku tidak mendengarnya tadi.."

"Huh.. Baik.. Kumaafkan kali ini.. Teraktir aku makan siang.."

"Ah maaf sayang.. Aku harus membantu pergi ke Jeju untuk-"

"Apa? Jeju? Kenapa?"

"Istri profesor Lee melahirkan.. Aku harus menggantikannya ikut seminar..."

"Ish ya sudah.. Terserah.." Tanpa menunggu balasan Hyunwoo, Kihyun langsung saja memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

Akhir-akhir ini Hyunwoo sangat sulit dihubungi. Membuat Kihyun sedikit uring-uringan.

Kihyun sudah berada di ruang kerja Wonho lagi. Dan itu artinya sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak bertemu Hyunwoo dan Hyunwoo sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

"Selamat pagi.." Sapa Wonho ramah.

"Pagi.."

"Oh.. Sepertinya mood mu sedang jelek.."

"Hm.. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bertemu Hyunwoo hyung.. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku.."

"O-oh.. Begitu.." Ada sedikit keterkejutan tergambar dari wajah Wonho. "Sudah berapa hari Hyunwoo hyung tidak menemuimu?"

"Sejak konseling terakhir kita.. Tepat empat hari ini.."

.

.

To be Continue

mind to review?

070816


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING!**

 **YAOI/BL/Shounen-ai**

to much typos/noeyd/bad plot

ShowKi/ShowKi/ShowKi/ShowKi/ShowKi/ShowKi

Son Hyunwoo X Yoo Kihyun

i don't own any chara

.

.

Stuck

last chapt by **DhaBum**

.

.

enjoy

.

.

 _Previous_

 _"Selamat pagi.." Sapa Wonho ramah._

 _"Pagi.."_

 _"Oh.. Sepertinya mood mu sedang jelek.."_

 _"Hm.. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bertemu Hyunwoo hyung.. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku.."_

 _"O-oh.. Begitu.." Ada sedikit keterkejutan tergambar dari wajah Wonho. "Sudah berapa hari Hyunwoo hyung tidak menemuimu?"_

 _"Sejak konseling terakhir kita.. Tepat empat hari ini.."_

"Oh... Kebetulan sekali ya,," pancing Hyunwoo.

"Ya.. padahal,, sebelumnya dia yang memintaku untuk berkonsultasi padamu,," gumam Kihyun, tidak sadar kalau Wonho sedang mengamati setiap geak-geriknya. "Ah iya,, apa Hyunwoo hyung sesibuk itu?" tanya Kihyun.

"Errr.." Wonho berpikir sejenak tentang jawaban yang sebiknya dia berikan pada Kihyun. "Hm,, begitulah,,"

"Jadi,, apa yang harus ku konsultasikan hari ini?" tanya Kihyun lagi.

"Ayo kita bicarakan soal mimpimu,," mulai Wonho.

"M-mimpi?"

"Hm,, "

* * *

Kihyun menatap hujan lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Mengabaikan percikan air yang terkadang membuat wajahnya basah meski hanya sedikit, Kihyun,, dia menyukai hujan. Karena dia membenci api. Kihyun benci api sejak kejadian itu, dan dia menyukai hujan karena hujan bisa memadamkan api yang dibencinya. Son Hyunwoo, dia sungguh merindukan kekasih tampannya itu, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

"Kenapa Hyunwoo hyung tidak menghubungiku sama sekali,," gumam Kihyun sambil meratapi layar ponselnya yang gelap. "Aku merindukannya,,"

'Tess..' Kihyun sedikit kaget saat setetes air jatuh tepat di atas layar ponselnya yang padam.

"Kenapa aku menangis?" gamang Kihyun saat menyadari kalau tetes air tadi adalah air matanya.

"Kihyun-ah,,"

Kihyun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hyunwoo hyung!" dengan semangat yang sedikit berlebihan, Kihyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan Hyunwoo. Membuat Hyunwoo oleng, namun untungnya tepat dibelakang pemuda itu adalah kasur Kihyun. Sehingga kini mereka berdua dengan aman mendarat di atas kasur dengan Kihyun yang berada di atas Hyunwoo.

"Hei,, lepaskan dulu,, bajuku basah.."

"Apa peduliku,, kau yang membuatku begini.." keukeuh Kihyun yang masih tidak ingin melepaskan Hyunwoo. "Aku sangat merindukanmu hyung.." kata Kihyun sambil menatap dalam pada wajah Hyunwoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Y-ya,, maafkan aku,," akhirnya Hyunwoo memilih kalah dan membiarkan Kihyun melakukan apa saja. Kihyun tersenyum menang, Hyunwoo memang tidak pernah bisa menang melawan dirinya, karena apa? Tentu karena Hyunwoo sangat mencintai dirinya hehe.

Setelah melepaskan baju luaranya yang basah dan hanya memakai kaos putih tipis saja, kini Hyunwoo dan Kihyun sedang berbaring nyaman di atas kasur Kihyun sambil menikmati hujan yang masih turun di luar sana.

"Bagaimana konselingmu?" tanya Hyunwoo sambil memainkan rambut Kihyun yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Eum,, tidak buruk,, Wonho hyung dokter yang hebat,," jawab Kihyun sambil menikmati pelukan Hyunwoo yang dirindukannya. Tapi entah kenapa Kihyun merasa bantal yang dia pakai basah. "Kenapa ini?"

"Wae?"

"Entah,, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis seperti ini,," jawab Kihyun sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Tak apa sayang, tak apa,,"

"Hm,," gumam Kihyun sambil membalikkan badannya dan menghambur makin jauh dalam pelukan Hyunwoo. "Aku rasa aku akan mati kalau sampai berpisah denganmu,," gumam Kihyun dalam dekapan Hyunwoo.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku serius,, lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus berpisah denganmu,," kata Kihyun dengan mantap.

"Lihat aku,," Hyunwoo menarik kedua bahu Kihyun. Membuat sedikit jarak diantara mereka berdua dan membuat Kihyun menatap matanya secara langsung.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,, kau harus berjanji,," kata Kihyun, air matanya masih deras.

"Kihyun-ah.." Hyunwoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. "A-aku,,"

"Hyung,, aku mencintaimu,,"

"Kihyun-ah.." Kihyun menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Minhyuk,," lirihnya dengan air mata yang masih deras.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku,, tidak mau berkonsultasi pada Wonho lagi,,"

Minhyuk melebarkan matanya terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil mendekat pada Kihyun dengan panik, "Apa kau,," Minhyuk menelan ludahnya kasar, "Bertemu dengan Hyunwoo lagi?"

* * *

Wonho baru saja selesai memberikan suntikan obat penenang untuk Kihyun, sehingga pemuda itu sekarang sedang berbaring nyaman di atas kasurnya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Minhyuk begitu Wonho membereskan peralatan medisnya.

"Sepertinya dia melihat Hyunwoo lagi.." Jawab Wonho dengan raut serius.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan hyung?" Tanya Hyungwon yang juga ada di sana.

"Teruslah bersama Kihyun.. Bantu dia menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.." Jawab Wonho dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Berikan obat apapun padanya hyung.. Buat Kihyun sembuh.." Minhyuk sedikit frustasi.

"Bukan tubuhnya yang terluka.. Tapi hatinya.. Yang bisa mengobati hati yang terluka hanya kasih sayang yang tulus Minhyuk-ah.."

Mendengar jawaban Wonho membuat Minhyuk bungkam. Dia hanya bisa memamdangi Kihyun yang masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

"Apa kehilangan Hyunwoo membuatmu seterluka itu?" Minhyuk mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Kihyun. "Aku.. Hyungwon.. Wonho.. Kami semua ingin kau sembuh Kihyun-ah".

"Ayo hyung.. Biarkan Kihyun istirahat.. Kau juga harus istirahat.." Ajak Hyungwon.

Dengan pasrah, Minhyuk pun menurut saja saat Hyungwon membawanya keluar dari kamar Kihyun, diikuti Wonho di belakangnya.

Setelah Minhyuk, Hyungwon dan Wonho meninggalkan kamarnya, Kihyun perlahan membuka mata. Saat matanya terbuka Kihyun hanya bisa menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Obat yang diberikan Wonho sepertina belum bereaksi sepenuhnya

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa mereka bilang aku kehilangan Hyunwoo hyung?" Kihyun seolah-olah bertanya pada langit-langit di kamarnya. "Kenapa mereka bilang aku kehilangan dirimu hyung?" Kihyun menoleh menatap figur Hyunwoo yang juga sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Kihyun lagi dengan suaranya yang serak karena tangis.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Jangan meminta maaf hyung,, jawab aku,," Jawab Kihyun susah, entah kenapa matanya terasa sangat berat.

Bukannya menjawab, Hyunwoo justru mendekat untuk menggapai wajah Kihyun. Mengelusnya dengan sayang, namun hal itu malah membuat air mata yang ditahan oleh Kihyun justru menyeruak keluar dengan deras. Kihyun menggeleng kuat sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hyunwoo yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku-

"Jangan mengatakan apapun,," Kihyun memotong perkataan Hyunwoo cepat. "Jika memang aku harus hidup dalam kebohongan,, itu tidak masalah untukku hyung,, asal ada kau-

"Tidak Yoo Kihyun,, kau harus menerima kenyataan.."

"Tidak,, ayo tetap seperti ini,, tidak apa meski kau tidak nyata Hyung,, sungguh,, jebal.." mohon Kihyun dengan air mata yang jatuh makin deras. Dengan susah payah Kihyun berusaha menahan matanya yang terasa berat. Padahal dia tadi tidak mengantuk, tapi sungguh tubuhnya seakan melawan kehendaknya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku,, ingatlah sayang,, aku tetap mencintaimu,, dimanapun dan kapanpun itu.." Jelas Hyunwoo sambil mengecup pelan bibir Kihyun.

Kihyun hanya menggeleng pelan saat figur Hyunwoo semakin lama semakin menghilang. 'tidak-tidak..' dia ingin berlari mengejar bayangan Hyunwoo, namun matanya malah terasa semakin berat. Berat dan semakin berat, bahkan Kihyun sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan kelopak matanya yang sekarang mulai tertutup rapat. Namun sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang, Kihyun bisa mendengar suara Hyunwoo berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Berbahagialah Yoo Kihyun, terimakasih.."

* * *

Kihyun masih tetap sama, menatap hujan lewat jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ini sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak dia melihat Hyunwoo. Dan lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya. Awalnya dia memang menolak kenyataan kalau Hyunwoo sudah tidak di sapingnya lagi, dan itu membuatnya cukup frustasi sampai dia sempat mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Namun kehadiran Minhyuk dan Hyungwon sungguh banyak membantu. Seperti sekarang, kedua sahabat karibnya itu bahkan masih dengan hati mengurusnya yang sangat merepotkan itu.

"Min,,"

"Ya? Ya Kihyun-ah? Apa ang kau inginkan?" Minhyuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat Kihyun mulai berbicara padanya setelah dia hanya diam selama beberapa hari ini.

"Aku,, akan bahagia demi Hyunwoo.." lirih Kihyun sambil meneteskan sebulir air mata.

"Eum,, tentu,, kau memang harus bahagia.." Minhyuk membenarkan perkataan Kihyun.

"Bisa kau mengantarku ke tempat Hyunwoo?"

* * *

Minhyuk membiarkan Kihyun sendirian saja di depan kotak abu milik Hyunwoo. Kihyun menatap kosong pada sebuah tulisan keramik di dalam sana, 'Son Hyunwoo 180692-180915'

"Maafkan aku,, karena baru mengunjungimu sekarang hyung.." bisik Kihyun sambil meletakkan sebuah cincin emas putih di sambing kotak abu Hyunwoo. "Rencananya aku akan melamarmu karena kau tidak kunjung melakukannya untukku.." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih menetes. Kihyun mengelus sayang selembar foto yang dibingkai pigura kayu di sana. "Aku mencintaimu,, kau tahu itu kan? Dan jangan khawatir,, aku akan bahagia untukmu.."

Kihyun akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari tempat itu setelah dia memutuskan untuk hidup bahagia demi Hyunwoo.

"Yaa,, aku,, akan bahagia,," tekadnya.

.

.

.

FIN

180916

Wewww,, tahu banget endingnya ngga special banget Y.Y

Miaaaaaannnnnnnn

Pengennya bikin angst yang mengharukan,, tapi ternyata g-a-g-a-l DX

Ngerti kok kalo endingnya mungkin mengecewakan kalian-kalian yang tunggu cerita ini-itupun kalo ada yang nunggu-, sekali lagi maaafffffffff banget DX

Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian di chapt ebelumnya, dan iya ini mirip2 it's okay it's love... tapi uda usaha dibeda-bedain kok :'D

Makasiiiiiiiii banget buat yang uda review chapt kemaren :* labyu

Keep support me yapsss

Baca FF yang lain jugaaaa :o

dan jangan lupa follow ig yapsss

Bye-byeee

Sign,

DhaBum


End file.
